The Shift Must Go On
by APFiction14
Summary: When Mike Schmidt finds out he has to work another three weeks to be able to get out of his contract, he realises that there is only two ways this seemingly endless cycle will break- Being fired for property damage or having his eyes and teeth be the only remaining parts of his body. (T for Violence and swearing)
1. A Phone Call

**Heya, guys and gals and welcome to my first Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction! Now, before I get down to business, I want to clarify these things:**

**First of all, this story is set after the first game. It'll show the after-effects of Mike's horrible career choice. Now, due to several points (Including the fact that Phone Guy said twenty years ago they were able to walk around during the day) this first story will be set somewhere in 2008. (Mike worked there late 2007)**

**Second of all, I'm going with the confirmed 'Genders' of the animatronics. This means Foxy and Bonnie ARE male. Sometimes equality doesn't come into play. :)**

**Now, the characters!**

**Mike Schmidt:**** A former security guard of the pizzeria, the brown-haired man is the only survivor of a whole week working as the night shift. While being happy and social before-hand, he developed paranoia and PDSD due to his work in the pizzeria.**

**Bonnie the bunny: ****The guitar player of the band, the animatronic is not very talkative and nervous due to an incident that had happened long ago. **

**Chicadee Chicken: ****The Back-up singer of the band, she is the only female of the group and has a very motherly attitude because of this.**

**Freddy Fazbear: ****The leader of the group, he has a gentle attitude towards the other animatronics but is very aggressive towards the security guards.**

**Foxy the Pirate Fox: ****The loner of the group. Hardly ever talking to the other animatronics, this once charismatic fox sunk into a deep depression due to the bite of '87.**

**One last thing: There are characters that might jump into the story, but they are only minor. These five are the big ones!**

**Anyway, off we go!**

It was two AM on a Monday when the phone rang. Due to the owner's length of time being up this late, he was still writing something on some stationery when the call took place. The man sighed as he left the desk and walked upstairs to answer.

It had been five months since he had made the worst decision of his life. When he took the seemingly easy job at the innocent pizzeria. How was he supposed to know that inside them doors at night was the closest example to hell on Earth?

Mike Schmidt had changed that week. For every minute he had spent there he had lost a small part of himself. So the fact that he had been practically forced to work there for a total of forty-eight hours with a combined count of 2880 minutes (He had done the math) he was still wondering if he was really still sane.

Mike picked up the phone and answered it. Hopefully it was just salesmen trying to sell another crappy product to him.

"Hello?" Mike spoke, hoping it wasn't another demonic voice just like the fifth day of his week at Freddy's.

Nope, it was even worse.

"Mr. Schmidt." Charles Garfield, the current CEO of Fazbear Entertainment and Mike's old boss. "How pleasant to speak with you again."

Not likely. The last time they spoke Mike hadn't exactly held back. But, for the sake of not getting sued or anything, Mike spoke as calmly as he could.

"Same here. Why exactly are you calling me?" The question was too much for Mike's calmness and came out aggressive. "My contract ended months ago."

"That's why I'm calling you. As you may know, the government opened a new system called the 'WEES' that is mainly focused on increasing the use of jobs around the state. "

Mike had heard of this. Just a week ago, he was watching the news when the system was announced. According to the government, it was there to 'decrease the amount of workers leaving work and to increase the amount of money earned by workers'. According to the community, it was bullshit to slightly increase the time a workers shift is for a few extra dollars.

"Where does that lead to you calling me on the phone?" Mike asked impatiently. Once again, this man who seemed to either have no idea what happens late at night in his pizzeria or doesn't care what happens to his workers was trying to convince him to do another week in the night shift.

"Well, deep in this system is a particular point that you may find... interesting." Garfield dragged the word longer than it should be.

"You see, this system happens not only aims to greatly increase a shifts earn, it also allows the worker to have more time to choose whether they want to accept a long-term contract by extending the length of a trial one. Normally this contract is, say, a week. Now, this contract is extended to a month. A fair amount of time."

Mike stayed quiet but his mind was racing. What did this mean? Was this man trying to give Mike another temporary contract that lasted a month? Mike's answer was already made up.

He smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Garfield, but I'm-"

"Let me finish, Schmidt." The managers aggression made Mike step back despite being several miles away from the actual man. "Now, this system includes current contracts that are still in effect and contracts up to a year before, though the older contracts have to start first."

Mike was starting to see why his old boss was talking to him. Though just for the small hope that was left, he wanted the thought to be confirmed.

"What are you saying, Mr. Garfield?" He tried to sound unafraid, but his voice failed him.

"It means I will see you tonight, Mr. Schmidt." The man said emotionlessly, "Goodbye." Then he hung up.

Now Mike was sitting on his bed with his hands on the back of his head, cursing every person who made up this system and his boss.

His shift was not over. He now had to survive three more weeks at Freddy's.

**So, what do you think? Clever? Cunning? Completely stupid? Please post what you think in the reviews! (You know, if you want.)**


	2. Return to Freddy's

If Mike was told that he would be sitting in his office at the pizzeria ready to do another week five months back, he would have called the person who said the statement nuts. But due to the events that had transpired this morning, he was once again in the number 1 place he never wanted to be again.

As he approached the door at 11:40 he was greeted by the feeling that his stomach was about to burst and even worse, Charles Garfield.

The boss shook his hand, thanked Mike and said he was glad this didn't end up in a court case.

_No,_ Mike thought, _it'll end up in an animatronic suit._

Once Mike entered he looked up at the stage and saw three of the four faces he so desperately wanted gone from his life. Not feeling like anything could get worse, he did something he never thought he'd ever do and walked up to them.

He checked his watch. 11:45pm. Plenty of time for him to tell the things of hell what he thought about them.

As he walked up the stairs, he started talking, knowing they could hear every word he said.

"Hello again, you ugly pieces of crap." That would definitely catch their attention. Foul language always did. "Remember me?"

"I would just like to tell you, before our little 'session' together, that I hate you all." He turned towards the curtains at the back and said a bit louder: "You too, Foxy!"

He smirked at his rebellious actions. He was probably going to die by the end of the month so he wanted the animatronics to feel the heat of the situation.

"First of all: Chica. Just would like to tell you that I bet that your cooking is tasteless and no one would actually enjoy it."

Next, Freddy. "Freddy, you fat ol' fuck! Just thought I might tell you how much of a douche you are. The answer? A lot.

"Bonnie, the first thing I noticed about you was how damn ugly you look! I mean, by god!" He chuckled a bit, "I mean, I bet you frighten the children more than Foxy and THAT'S saying something!"

Mike walked down the stairs and started heading towards the office. Despite of all of the fears and nightmares he had of the four animatronics he had not only insulted and mocked them, but had also done it face-to-face! He felt quite proud of himself.

As he went passed Pirates Cove, he added: "Oh, Foxy? Please break a leg or two. It'll be better for everyone.

11:55

5 Minutes until night shift.

It was at this time that the animatronics would 'wake up' as it were. Acting as a start-up mode, they could talk and move around but not move from the stage or in Foxy's case, the cove.

This was the time they could plan out tactics or who would move first. This time, however, it was reaction times for what had been said.

"That lousy, little..." Freddy had attempted to curse, but due to the restrictions in their systems, they could only say words that were not prohibited in the pizzeria

Chica shook her head. "That was uncalled for. My cooking skills are amazing! What does he know?" She glared at the direction the target had gone to.

"Aye" Foxy said from Pirates Cove. Despite being a loner half the time, he still maintained contact with the three. "I'll see how 'e likes it. Breaking a leg'll be the least of his worries when Capn' Foxy takes 'm down." He snarled at the last part.

Freddy nodded his head. "We'll start small, like we usually do. But this one won't get through three days." Call him fat? No one calls him fat and gets away with it!

Chica also nodded but stopped when she realized something: Bonnie hadn't said anything yet. She looked over to him just to see him looking down at the ground.

"Bonnie?" She asked, alerting the rabbit as well as the other two.

Bonnie snapped his head up in surprise. In a voice that was a bad attempt to hide sadness, he replied.

"Um, yeah, Chica?"

Chica could tell Freddy had also noticed the attempt to hide something, because he too looked at Bonnie with concern.

Chica looked at Bonnie with concern. "You okay?" That was the thing about the four animatronics: They could always tell what mood one of them was in. So when Bonnie replied, they could sense that Bonnie was lying.

"Sure. I mean, why wouldn't I be? We got a new one. We're gonna get them. I'm perfectly fine." He tried to smile to emphasize his point but it came out badly.

Freddy's eyes narrowed. That was the best thing about their design; they were built to be able to express emotion.

"Bonnie," Freddy warned, "Don't lie."

Bonnie tried to make a gesture to say he doesn't know what Freddy was on about, but a stern look from the other three broke him.

Once again looking down, he asked with a small voice: "Do... Do I really scare the kids?"

All at once, the stern looks dropped and were replaced with pity. Bonnie had lost a lot of his former confidence a long time ago after several events left him broken and hurt. That, topped with the fact a child screamed when she saw him broken and disfigured left him scarred.

Freddy walked to him and patted him on the back.

"Of course not." he said, "The children love you."

"Don't you remember all of the times a child has smiled at you?" Chica said gently, "They've loved you since they saw you."

"Yar, lad." Foxy poked his head out, "Don't listen t' the landlubber. E' will soon be walkin' the plank!"

Bonnie looked a bit happier at this. He was glad his friends were there, always supporting him.

He nodded. "Thanks, guys."

Freddy patted him again. "Good to hear. You sure you want to go first?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Don't worry, Bon." Chica gave the bunny a look of confidence.

"That Endo will be ours by the end of the week."

**So, yeah, I decided to go with a version of the endoskeleton idea. :)**

**Though it isn't what it seems! There will be a lot of twists in the story.**

**As for rivalry in the characters, well, there might be bickering between Freddy and Foxy but other then that, they work as a team.**

**The swearing at the start won't be a big part. It was just Mike getting angry at his potential killers.**


	3. Old Job, New Tricks

It was 2am when Mike noticed Bonnie had vanished. If Mikes theories were correct, they all follow a certain strategy ever night.

Bonnie wouldn't immediantly head to the office. He would hang around the backstage or dining room until about 4am, the same time Chica would move.

Mike smiled. He had this one in the bag.

He wondered if the animatronics attitude would be effected by the little talk he had with them. He honestly didn't care if they would be more aggressive at this point. He was probably going to be dead by next week. Even if he some how survived this week, he would not be able to go another two.

Mike was snapped out of his thoughts when he realised Bonnie wasn't in backstage or the dining room. Checking his left door light and finding nothing, Mike resumed his search on the tablet that was on the table.

He looked at the time and found Chica gone. Checking both door lights once more, he decided to check on Foxy.

Nothing.

Mike found this strange. He hadn't checked on Foxy at all and it was 4am. Was this him having a day off?

_Maybe he actually broke a leg._ Mike thought with a laugh.

It was halfway through 5am when Mike came across the rabbit and chicken. They were both in the dining room, staring at the camera.

Switching to Pirates cove, he saw Foxy burst out at break-neck speed. Mike practically jumped at the button to shut the door, stopping Foxy in his tracks.

Checking his right door, he looked back at the dining room. They were still standing there. Mike couldn't help but smile. Did they really think that scared him?

Then, looking at Bonnie, Mike saw something that would make any other guard void their bowels.

The Animatronics eyes were reflective. Not completely like a mirror. They were just enough to make out shapes. Out of Bonnie's right eye, Mike could make out Pirates Cove. This wouldn't be a bad thing. Only problem is that just out of the corner of Bonnies eye, you could see the curtains wide open with Foxy in mid-air jumping out.

Mikes concerns were confirmed when he heard quite footsteps coming down the hallway. Shutting the left and right doors, he came face-to-face with Bonnie, with only a window separating the two.

Despite this, Mike gave Bonnie a mocking smirk.

"If only this was a mirror," Mike said loud enough for the rabbit and most likely the other animatronics to hear, "Then I would be fine and you'd die from seeing yourself."

Bonnie didn't growl or do the animatronic screech or anything. He just backed away into the hallway.

Mike sat back down in the chair. After five minutes the bell for 6am dinged and the Animatronics went back to their respective places.

Leaving, one thought was on my mind.

_So they can freeze cameras now._

_Perfect._

Bonnie saw as the security guard left. He couldn't help but feel humiliated. Not only had this new endo completely obliterated the plan to get revenge for what it had said earlier, but it mocked him and Bonnie couldn't do a thing about it.

Though despite this Bonnie had a larger thought on his mind.

Where had he seen that endoskeleton before?


	4. An Angry Bear

**Holy crap, four chapters in one day? XD**

It had been two days since then. With the endoskeleton dodging them for three whole nights, things were starting to get tense between the gang. Feeling completely helpless, with their trump card falling flat on its face, they were starting to wonder whether they would actually win this.

Freddy put his hands on his head. Taking the worst of it, Freddy was starting to feel like this was his fault. If they had gone all out on the endoskeleton on the first night, they might have caught him.

"The most annoying part" Freddy found himself saying, "Is what he does when he has a door between us. Do you know what he did yesterday when I tried to pay him a visit?"

Chica looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"Gave me the finger." Freddy stated like it was a serious crime, "I bet he would have wet himself if we had been in the same room."

The three agreed, with Foxy giving an almighty "Yar".

They were all feeling depressed. Freddy stood in the middle of the dining hall with Chica leaning against the stage. Bonnie was a few meters away from her but was sitting down. Foxy, as usual, was in Pirates cove.

Bonnie sighed. "I was sure freezing the cameras would work. I noticed the endos' would use them a lot so freezing them would have caught it off-guard."

"Well, it didn't work last time so it won't work now" Freddy replied without looking.

Chica raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I can't see why it won't." Foxy offered his opinion.

"It'll be expecting it!" Freddy said dismissively.

Bonnie looked up at the bear. "But if we plan it out and do it again I'm sure we'll have a shot! I mean, I know it'll be expecting it-"

Freddy spun around to look at the rabbit. His eyes had turned black. "Expecting it!" He boomed, "If you hadn't messed it up like you always do, WE MIGHT HAVE HAD A SHOT!"

The first thing he noticed was Chica's reaction. What was first shock at the outburst turned into disappointment and anger. He couldn't see Foxy's emotion but he guessed it was similar to Chica's.

But it was the hurt in Bonnies eyes that brought Freddy back to his senses.

His eyes turned back to the normal blue eyes. First feeling shocked how he reacted, guilt took over.

"Bonnie, I..." He tried getting the words out but struggled, "I'm really-"

Bonnie stopped him by raising his lavender arm into a 'halt' gesture.

"No, Freddy. You're right." Bonnie sighed once more. "If I had done it a bit quicker I may have gotten it."

Freddy shook his head. "You tried your best. I just..." He stopped a second, "I have no idea where that came from." Looking at nothing in particular, He walked to the restrooms, leaving everyone confused.

It had taken a while, but Mike had what he needed.

Driving his car back to his apartment, the twenty-four year old looked in the backseat to see the small case that would help him.

His friend was a hunter. Not only did he have a license, but he had several guns inside his house just outside the city.

Mike had spent a bit of time trying to convince his friend that he needed one of these weapons. Not having a license or having the time to get one, he was in trouble. After an hour of arguing he eventually said Mike could have it for a month tops.

After arriving home, he put the case down in his bedroom and got ready for his shift. Currently half-past 10, Mike made sure that there was ammo the gun.

Mike smiled. In a few hours he would be having some good old fashioned revenge.

**Mike wants to kick some ass!**

**Remember to leave a review!**


	5. A Chance for Revenge

11:45

Day 4

Mike looked at the pizzeria. The same pizzeria that he had once been defenseless in if any threats came knocking. The same pizzeria that had changed his life for the worse.

But this time, it was his chance to inflict pain.

The pistol was in the case he carried as well as a few extra bullets just in case. The animatronics were tough, but Mike knew they couldn't deflect bullets.

This time entering the pizzeria was different, though. This time his boss was walking out of the pizzeria just as Mike was about to enter.

His boss looked up. "Mr. Schmidt." He sounded surprised. Probably thought Mikes luck would have run out this week. "How pleasant to see you."

Mike nodded. "I bet it is." After all his boss had put him through, he honestly didn't care about being 'respectful to his superiors".

In response his boss frowned. "Just thought you would like to know that tonight will be a bit... different."

What was he on about?

"You see, our electricity was shut off earlier today by unknown sources. We managed to get it back online but it is working at half of its capacity."

Mike realized what Garfield was saying. They couldn't be bothered to fix the power that day so they would just wait until the next day. Typical.

Mike was glad he had gotten that gun today.

Plastering a smile on his face, Mike decided to keep his cool. "I'm sure it won't be a problem." Without waiting for a reply, Mike barged into the pizzeria and went into the office.

He sighed as he sat down.

_This is gonna be a long night._

All of the animatronics were onstage, as usual. Foxy was in Pirates Cove, most likely brooding. Despite this, they weren't thinking about a game plan.

Freddy was thinking about how they normally went through, coming with the conclusion that they needed to head into the situation differently.

He knew the moment Bonnie mentioned he had seen the endoskeleton before that it was the one that got away. The one that five months ago they were just entering the backstage dragging it with them when it turned to 6am. They were so close, but they failed.

Freddy thought about the plan they had from the first day. It was clever. The cameras had always been the endo's strongest weapon. Freezing them made it obsolete.

Still it managed to get away.

Thinking about it, Freddy realized the only way they could use the weapon again was to do it early, quickly and in a way the endo won't think...

Freddy's eyes lit up when he realized the solution.

"That's it." Freddy said loud enough for the other three to hear.

Chica and Bonnie turned to him. "What's it?" She asked the question they all wanted to say.

Freddy looked at her with a rare grin on his face. "Bonnie's plan." He said simply.

Turning back so he could address them all, Freddy began to explain his plan.

"We all know doing what we did earlier won't work. This endo already discovered it and found a way how to stop it. Now, here's my question: What is the main problem with the plan at the moment?"

"We don't have enough time for this, Freddy!" Chica answered impatiently.

"Exactly." Freddy's grin broadened, "We don't have enough time. None of us can get to the office fast enough. Foxy won't be able to freeze them because he doesn't have the radio box we have. So, how can we solve this?"

Bonnie looked at Freddy with a confused face. But it then transformed into a smile.

"If Pirates Cove is frozen but Foxy isn't the one there." He answered.

Freddy was glad someone finally understood what he was saying. Now he had to go through the plan.

**Freddy has a trick up his sleeve!**


	6. Fox Hunt

**Here it is! Chapter 6 of the story!**

**I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or just viewed my story. It helps me a lot to know I'm being supported! :D**

**DannyPhantom619: Had the idea he would use a gun to defend himself since the story started. Seems like a good choice.**

**Guest: After all Mike has gone through, I wouldn't be suprised if he acted like a badass. **

**Now, Mikes most difficult night yet!**

It was only 1am and both the rabbit and chicken were out. Mike didn't bother checking the camera since they now had the ability to freeze the cameras. How the hell they had learned that, Mike hadn't a clue.

Mike's pattern had turned into what it was on his 7th day on his first week, jut slower: Check Pirates Cove, check both doors, shut the right door then repeat. Repetitive, but trustworthy.

With the gun on the desk, all Mike had to do if an animatronic DID get in was shoot their face off. When he was younger he got a lot of practice from his uncle. Hopefully it would help him.

2am was just the same, really. Though he noticed Bonnie didn't come down to the door the entire time. Mike was starting to wonder where the hell the rabbit was. When 3am came, he checked Pirates Cove once more.

What he saw answered his question.

Behind the curtain was obviously an animatronic clutching with one hand the right curtain, peering out slightly. However, there was an ear stretching several inches upwards from the curtain like squashed pillars.

Mikes eyes widened to the size of tomatoes.

They'd tricked him.

Knowing that the right door was closed shut, Mike grabbed the pistol on his desk and aimed towards the left door. Sure enough, within a few milliseconds after the fox pirate animatronic known as Foxy leapt into the room, making that horrible screech and raising the eye patch from his face, revealing the left eye.

The first bullet hit the fox right in that formerly exposed eye, causing the fox to fall towards the side but managed to regain his balance before falling to the ground.

The second bullet hit him in the left foot. Screeching, the fox grabbed the damaged foot and hopped against the wall.

The last bullet went through the chest area of the fox. What happened must have done the trick because afterwards the fox tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Alerted by the gunshots, the other three rushed to the office. Mike had only a few seconds to close the left door which he managed to do before Bonnie and Freddy were at the door. Chica would obviously be at the right door which was closed already.

They all stared at their fallen comrade. Freddy looked at Mike through the window, eyes turned into black orbs.

"**What did you do?" **He growled in a robotic voice**, "What!?"**

Despite practically pissing himself at the furious animatronics' rage Mike smirked.

"The same thing I'll do to you." He retorted,

Freddy's face suggested he was going to break the glass separating the two. However, the sound of another gunshot snapped them all out of their trances.

Freddy looked in the direction of the sound. Still with them black eyes, he looked into Mike's like he was staring right into his soul.

**"Who is also here?"**

Mike shook his head slowly.

"I don't know."

Freddy turned once again to the direction of the sound, then back. Staring at Mike a bit longer, he gestured to the other two that he was going to investigate.

So there Mike was, with 20% power left, two very angry robots outside his doors and a possibly dead one a meter away from him.

This did not look good.

Twenty more minutes passed and the situation was pretty much the same. Foxy was in the middle of the room laying on his side. Several times Mike kicked Foxy just to make sure he was still 'dead', causing the two other animatronics to growl at the night guard. Mike honestly didn't care.

With only 15% power left, Mike was trying to figure out how he would escape when it happened.

A screech from the other side of the pizzeria followed by another gunshot. The screech nor any other noise was heard.

Alerted, both Bonnie and Chica ran from the office doors to wherever their possibly dead leader was.

Mike paced the room wondering what he should do. He couldn't leave the office otherwise he could be attacked by the other animatronics. He couldn't stay with the doors opened or closed because either way he would run out of power before 6am. He heavily doubted he could last another 3 hours with only 13% power.

His only choice was to use his pistol to take down the robots. Only problem is, he had to be careful and not miss. He hadn't taken a lot of bullets leaving him with just four more. Four more bullets to take down two, possibly three, animatronics. It honestly could not get any worse then it already is.

The world proved that it hated him when he heard the noise behind him.

"Arrgh, me head feels like 't got blown by a musket..."

**Oh nelly, Foxy is alive!**

**How it will go when he gets a hold of himself, you ask?**

**Probably not the way you'd think!**


	7. A Shot in the Dark

**What the hell happened to the view count? XD**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has read my story. Having over 1000 views in a story I started just two days ago is huge!**

**: Thank you! Knowing people like something of mine means a lot.**

**Now, I present to you: Chapter 7!**

Mike had spun around when he had heard that voice. Backing up towards his desk, he pointed the gun at the now-standing animatronic.

Foxy had already gotten to his feet. Luckily he wasn't looking at Mike, otherwise Mike would have been jumped by now.

Foxy shook his head like he was trying to get a reach on his thoughts. He stopped, either finding the thought he was looking for or realizing that there was someone behind him. Fortunately he did not look around, suggesting it was the former.

"I was shot." He spoke to himself. Mike was starting to feel a bit nervous. The animatronic had survived 3 shots. He only had 4 bullets left and after that last sentence he was worried what might happen if Foxy realized he was there.

Almost reading his thoughts, Foxy slowly turned around to see the man who shot him pointing his gun at Foxy's head.

Foxy pointed at Mike with his hook. "You shot ol' Foxy, did ye?"

Mike didn't know where his bravery came from or how consistent it was. So when he said the next few words he sure felt like he shouldn't have afterwards.

"I sure did."

When Bonnie and Chica finally found their friend he was lying in the middle of the stage completely unconscious. Whoever fired the gunshots were nowhere to be seen.

They managed to get him on the table in the backstage and started making repairs. There was bullet hole through Freddy's chest and a burn mark on the left side of his head. His eyes also looked damaged.

After powering him up once again he woke up. He wasn't able to talk at that moment though he could remember everything that had happened.

_Freddy walked down the west hallway towards the dining area, feeling every part of his body cringe in anger in fright. That endo had hurt, possibly killed Foxy. All because of his 'plan'._

_But Freddy knew he had to focus. There was another endoskeleton walking around here, possibly wanting to hurt them._

_Twenty minutes had passed and Freddy hadn't found anything. He looked backstage, in the restrooms, in the kitchen, everywhere. Just as he was walking through the dining hall ready to give up and return to his friends, he heard a small bump._

_Looking up at the stage, he noticed Bonnie's guitar was on the ground. Just two minutes ago it was up on its stand._

_As Freddy walked up the stairs he checked every dark corner of the stage. He even went right to the back when he was suddenly taken down by an electric shock on the side of his head, causing him to fall to the ground._

_He could feel his eyes lighting up and going dark constantly, having no control over them. Finally managing to stand, he turned around to see a silhouetted figure standing at the other end of the stage. The figure was holding a pistol and was pointing in at Freddy._

"_You brought this on yourself, you know." The figure remarked._

_Freddy knew he wasn't going to be able to reach the figure before he was shot, but it was worth a shot. Screeching, he jumped at the figure. He was only a few meters away when he had fired._

_Falling to the ground on his back, Freddy's vision went dark. _

**Oh, cliffhanger!**

**Now, I bet you are trying to figure what going to happen.**

**Will Foxy kill Mike?**

**Will Mike kill Foxy?**

**Will Balloon Boy suddenly jump out and kill everyone?**

**Find out next time!**


	8. Realisation

**I checked the view count this morning and found myself with an amazing 1200 views. Checked it again and found 1600 views! Where are you guys coming from? :D**

**Now, I would just like to announce a few things: I am currently writing an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic and would love it if you guys could check it out. Also I have three more fics' in the works: A GTA V one, A Skyrim one and a prequel to this one! (Yes, I will be writing a prequel after finishing this story.)**

**Now the bad news: As you guys are well aware, the holidays are over now. This means I won't be able to upload as frequently. However, I will try to post one update every day or two days. You guys deserve it, after all! ;)**

**Now, on to chapter 8!**

Foxy looked at the gun in the guards hands, inspecting every detail of it. Mike had no idea why he hadn't attacked him yet, (Or vice-versa) or why Foxy looked at his gun like it was some kind of puzzle. Also... why were the animal robots talking to him?

Foxy just stood against the wall staring the gun. Then, as if a light bulb had appeared over his head, he finally broke the silence.

"Endos aren't ones ta use guns." he said in a matter-of-fact voice

Mike couldn't help but tilt his head slightly in confusion.

"I'm... not an endo. Also, what the hell IS an endo?" Mike thought he already knew the answer but wanted it clarified.

Foxy looked at him through his remaining eye. "An endoskeleton, matey."

Just as Mike had thought.

"Well, I'm not an endoskeleton. I'm a human being." Mike thought whether the animatronics knew what a human was, so he gave a bit more information. "You know, those things walking around the day?"

Foxy's eyes widened. "Well, shoot me out 'f a cannon, ye are, aren't ye?"

Mike nodded. "What made you think I was an endoskeleton?"

Foxy considered this for a moment. "Years ago, we all 'ad the same idea in our minds 'at any one after 'ours that weren't in a suit were endos. So we thought ye were an endo, lad." He gave an apologetic look to Mike. "Sorry."

Despite the apology, Mike's eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to apologize to me." He stated bluntly, "You should give them to the ones who weren't so lucky and were stuffed into suits!"

Foxy took a step back and gave an incredulous look at the guard. "What did ye just say? What are ye talking about, mate?"

Mike pointed in the general direction of the backstage room. "All of them 'endos' that you stuffed in the suits? They weren't endos."

Foxy's face was covered in confusion. But in the space of a few seconds, it became a mixture of realization, shock and guilt.

"No..." The words slipped out in a voice a bit louder than a whisper. He turned around and started hammering at the wall with his fist.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled every time he hit the wall, "How could I be so blind!?

He clutched his head and leaned it against the wall.

Mike, who had watched the whole event was completely speechless. Finally gaining his composure, Foxy turned around and slouched against the wall. Looking at the ground, he thought about everything the four animatronics had done over the past 30 years.

That was when the power died.

The lights had suddenly turned off. The three animatronics were surprised about the sudden disappearance of the light, but were easily able to see in the darkness.

Freddy smiled. "Well, well..." He said smugly, "Looks like the endoskeleton finally ran out of power."

Bonnie nodded. "Do you want us to block it so you can get it?" The rabbit asked earnestly.

Freddy gave a shake of his head, "This one we get together."

However, as the three walked out of the backstage a thought was on Freddy's mind:

_How did that endoskeleton use a gun?_


	9. Stand-off

**Well, not only have we reached the 2000 view mark, not only did we reach 14 followers and 8 favorites, but we also gained 8 reviews in just three days. Wow. That's awesome! :D**

**So, I would like to give an update on my upload schedule: I am going to be posting at least one chapter a day. Whether it is on this story or my other story is random, so if the story hasn't been updated at one point, I may have chosen to update that one.**

**Now for reviews!**

**Darkrider220****: There will be many mysteries that may not be answered until a later point. That might be one of them.**

**Guest1****: I try my best. :)**

**Guest2****: Fritz isn't in this story... is he? Will he? MIGHT HE? Guess we'll have to find out!**

**Koasis****: Wow... that actually meant a lot to me. Thank you. :)**

**Now, enough of me being sentimental. I present to you... Chapter 9!**

Mike hadn't been able to prevent the swear that came out his mouth. _I can't believe I forgot about the damn power!_

He could see Foxy against the wall still standing where he was, eye glowing in the darkness. Mike suddenly had the horrible thought that Foxy had been tricking him the entire time, waiting until the power ran out and the fox and the others could jump him at the same time.

These thoughts escalated when the animatronic started to walk towards him. Mike leaned against the wall. Gun in hand, he wondered whether he could once again shoot the fox before he reached him.

Foxy saw Mike raise the gun and stopped. Raising his hand (And hook) he stood there and finally talked.

"Listen te me." He whispered as though someone was watching, "I know ya don't trust me, but if they get a han' on ye, ye'll not survive tonight."

Both of them heard the heavy footsteps heading towards the office. His whispers got more frantic.

"Quick, get in the corner! I'll protect ye. Hurry!"

Mike realized he had no other option. With only four bullets left, he couldn't take the three on. Getting into the right-hand corner opposite the desk, Foxy turned around so he was facing the door, right in front of Mike.

They couldn't have cut it closer, because the three animatronics had just passed the window when Mike had gotten into the corner.

When Freddy entered the door, he was stunned to see the fox standing there.

"Foxy." He said with both relief and curiosity in his voice, "You're alive!"

Foxy nodded. "I cut it close, mind ye. Took a while te get back up."

Freddy and the others fully entered the office, blocking the left door. Freddy looked around.

"Do you know where the endoskeleton went?" He finally asked.

Foxy simply shook his head. "By the time I came to, the rascal had already escaped."

Freddy's eyebrows raised. "Really? Because we didn't see or hear it leave. Chica was by the backstage door the entire time."

Foxy shrugged. "Have ya looked in the supply closet?"

"I did before we got here. Nothing." Bonnie piped in.

"Hallway?"

"No."

"Kitchen?"

Freddy started scowling. "Where is it, Foxy?"

The fox had a confused look on his face. "What do ya mean, Freddy? I told ya just a few minutes ago I have no idea where it be at!"

Freddy raised his voice to the point of shouting. "Enough games, Foxy! WHERE IS HE?!"

Everyone were stunned, with the two other animatronics looking downright confused.

"Freddy?" Bonnie silently talked, "What did you say?"

Freddy had a displeased look on his face. "It's nothing."

Chica scowled, "Freddy, why did you just refer to it as a 'he'?"

Freddy finally turned to them. "It's nothing! I must just be malfunctioning or something..."

"You're not malfunctioning."

Freddy and the others looked over at where the voice had come from. Their eyes lead them to Foxy, who was looking at the floor cringing. But why? Foxy wasn't the one who had said that...

Foxy turned behind him and whispered something that sounded a lot like "Get ready to run."

Freddy gave a confused look at Foxy. "Who did you say that to?"

Slowly, someone walked behind from Foxy to right next to him. It was a man, in his mid-twenties with what looked like brown hair. Freddy straight away realized this man was the 'endoskeleton' the animatronics had been hunting for the past four nights.

Freddy had heard the two others about to pounce on the now-exposed guy who Freddy had begun to think was the night guard. In haste the bear raised his arms and halted the two, much to their confusion. Which was lucky, since Foxy looked like he was ready to attack any who approached.

Freddy once again looked at the two across from him. "Now..." He asked with a much softer voice then before. "Who would like to explain to me why our 'endoskeleton' is actually a night guard?"

**Looks like Freddy sees who exactly Mike is! At least two of the robots don't want to murder him...**

**I will see you next chapter!**


	10. A Plan of Action

**Heya, everyone! So, 3500 views, huh? You know, when I started this story a few days ago, I would not have thought this possible. Who would have?**

**Darkrider220: That might be a problem since I don't actually have Microsoft Word... I wrote all of this on Wordpad. XD I will try, though. I don't intend on my chapters being short.**

**Guest2: Don't worry about it! :) As I said, Fritz may actually make an appearance in this story or a later one.**

**Now, the big one. The double digit. I present to you... CHAPTER 10!**

Mike was stunned. After he had heard Freddy ask that question, he was starting to wonder why he revealed himself.

Oh, that's right. To stop the killer animatronics from murdering him. Though he did not know how well that turned out.

Freddy still blocked the way to an aggravated Bonnie and Chica. They would obey their leader for now, but Mike had no doubt that they would strike if he crossed the line.

"Well?" Freddy asked once again.

Foxy sighed, then started to answer.

"It all started jus' thirty minutes ago. After I had been shot, I awoke teh find the endo... not looking like an endo." Foxy shook his head, "I haven't any answers why."

Bonnie looked at Foxy through narrowed eyes, "How are you sure the endo hasn't just tricked you or something? Because the fact that neither me nor Chica don't see it yet you do makes it possible, doesn't it?"

Mike was starting to get fed up of being called the 'endo'.

"I doubt it, lad. Freddy here also can see it and this guy were not anywhere near 'im." Foxy stated and Freddy silently agreed.

"Yes, but Freddy was shot to!" Chica huffed, "As he said himself, he could be malfunctioning! I really see no evidence that this endo-"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Mike yelled, much to his shock. _Why did I do that? Now they're gonna kill me for sure!_

Looking around the room, Mike saw the animatronics reaction to his foolish outburst. Foxy was frozen in shock as he prepared himself to defend the night guard. Freddy, on the other hand, simply put both hands on his face to mask his frustration.

Bonnie and Chica's reaction was surprisingly predictable: They gave looks of anger at Mike.

Despite the fear and self-hatred of his actions, Mike decided to continue. "I have a name, you know." He said in a much softer voice.

Freddy unclasped his hands from his face and sighed. "And what might that be?" He asked.

"Mike." The night guard said, "Mike Schmidt. As far as I have seen in my twenty-four years of life, I am a human with brown hair who made a foolish choice in getting a job in a pizzeria that would of most likely led to my death. Then that choice bit me on the ass several months later when I found out I had to do that again, but another THREE times. Then I decided I had enough of this crap, got a gun and went and shot the fox." He looked at Bonnie and Chica when he said the last sentence. "Is that enough information for you?"

Foxy and Freddy were both frozen yet again. Bonnie was taken aback from the answer. Good. Let him.

Chica simply glared at him. "Okay, Mike." She said with suspicion in her voice, "While it might be possible you may be telling the truth, you may just be stalling us until our reset time. So forgive me, but I'm afraid I can't trust you yet."

Mike sighed, "Fine. How, then?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bonnie got back into the conversation. "What?"

"You heard me. How can I prove to you that I'm not an... 'endo'."

Freddy shook his head. "You can't. You're lucky me and Foxy here can see that you are human." He gave a slight pause. "Unless..."

"What? Have ye got a plan?" Foxy asked hopefully.

Freddy continued by looking from Bonnie to Chica. "You are not going to like it..."

Chica glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well..." Freddy didn't seem to want to answer, but he did. "Maybe if you two happen to get shot?"

The room exploded in a barrage of insults, disagreements and objects around the room. Freddy and Foxy tried to calm down the two, but were unsuccessful.

"How could you even THINK about that!?" Bonnie yelled, "That's a horrible plan!"

"Please," Freddy said, now with a bit of expired milkshake running down his head, "Let me explain the plan. It will be under a safe environment-"

"SAFE!?" Chica shouted, preparing to throw another milkshake bottle at the bear. "Safe isn't even a part of the equation! You just talked about SHOOTING us!"

"What else do ya think we should do, Chica, ye landlubber?" Foxy growled, "Ya not hurting Mike, so ye just gonna have to accept the plan!"

"I didn't say I was going to kill the en- I mean Mike!" Chica paused to glare at Foxy, "Also, what did you call me?"

"What if it goes wrong?" Bonnie asked. No longer angry, he now seemed downright terrified. "What if we don't wake up?"

"I promise you, it won't go wrong." Freddy tried to grin but failed, "Trust me."

Mike watched as Bonnie bit his lip and Chica rubbed her face with her hands. Finally stopping, she came to an answer.

"Fine." She spat resentfully, "It is on your head, Fazbear."

Freddy smiled with joy. "Thank you."

"So, what is the plan?" Chica asked.

Foxy gestured to the door the three were standing behind. "First we go to the eating area. Then we'll convinced ya that Mike's a human."

In acceptance the three left the room first. With Foxy in front, Mike followed with his gun in hand.

So, first he had the intentions to kill the animatronics or at least hurt them. Then he was in a stand-off with one of them DEFENDING him. Now he was going to show the two that did not see him for what he truly was that he was human by shooting them?

Not how he thought his night would go.

**Have no idea if that was longer or just the same length. TT**

**Well, I guess I'll see you in chapter eleven. See yah next time!**


	11. The plan in effect

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of The Shift Must Go On!**

**First of all, I would just like to apologize for the lack of updates over the past week. With school coming back after the holidays and a headache, I kinda lost focus. As for the weekend... I don't have an excuse. I was being lazy. Hopefully I can make it up for you guys this week!**

As Mike walked down the hallway he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that this was all just a trick to get him out in the open. It didn't help with the fact that the only light source was the approaching dawn and the animatronics eyes.

He quickly shook off this feeling when he realized that they could have easily attacked him in the office. The fact that both Foxy and Freddy stopped the other two from killing him meant that there was more behind this then Mike originally thought.

The dining room was pitch black. The fact that it had tables scattered around made it hard for them to initiate their plan. Freddy realized this as well, so he turned to the others.

"We should move the tables so they're at the sides." He said, "Give us more room."

Whilst they set to work Mike simply stood at the doorway leaning to the side of the frame. It was obviously close to the end of his shift so he knew they had to hurry. Checking his watch, he found the time being 5:10. Hopefully enough time.

Within five minutes the dining room now had a huge space in the middle of it, giving them enough room to start. Just as they were doing the finishing touches, Chica once again questioned the plan.

"I still don't trust this. I mean, what is the evidence that shows that any of this is possible?"

Freddy lifted up a table and put it on top of another. "Chica." He said, "Why did we start doing all of this? Going after the guards and whatnot?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why?"

"Because we got the idea... at the same time..." Chica paused when she realized what she had said.

Freddy gave a nod and a smile. "Exactly. We all told each other what we thought and agreed to start going after the night guards. Or as we thought, the endoskeletons."

Once they were done, Freddy gestured in Mike's direction. Preparing his gun, he walked over.

"Okay." Freddy sounded as if he was not looking forward to the next minutes. Mike couldn't blame him. "Now, who wants to go first?"

Looking at each other, the two decided who would be shot first.

"I guess I will..." Bonnie answered.

"Okay. Come over here and get ready."

Freddy looked over at Mike and then the gun. "You're going to have to do the shooting. We can't exactly use guns."

Mike tried to answer but his throat was too dry. Instead he gave a slow nod. Either way he was sure he would be weak if they surprise attacked him.

While he stood with his back to the stage, Bonnie was a few meters in front of him. Holding the Pistol with both hands, he raised it and pointed it at the animatronics chest area.

Bonnie was nervously shivering. "Are... are you sure about this?"

Freddy nodded. "Don't worry. It takes a lot more than a bullet to stop us." He gave an encouraging smile.

Mike wished he had known that before he took a damn side-arm to work...

His finger rested on the trigger. Fortunately his finger didn't shake. He didn't want to randomly fire.

"Okay." He said, preparing for the worst. "Three... Two... One."

He pulled the trigger.

What happened next came out of nowhere. Bonnie staggered and fell to the floor in a heap. As soon as he did, Chica went absolutely berserk.

His mind remembered her screeching and attacking him. She ran into him that hard he flew right into the side of the stage.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone saying something. He couldn't understand what it was.

The other two had intervened before she could do any more damage. Foxy had been sent crashing into a table and Freddy had been hit over the head with a chair, but he managed to keep her away from the guard.

Chica had finally gained the upper hand when she took advantage of Freddy's hesitation. Sending him into Foxy, she advanced on Mike.

Again, the voice called. He could now understand it. It was calling his name.

Thankfully, Mike hadn't dropped his gun when he hit the stage. Quickly standing up he aimed the gun at Chica just as she was bringing her right fist flying right into his face-

"Mike!" Foxy shouted, noticing that he was awake, "Can ye hear me, lad?"

Slowly sitting up Mike noticed he was on a table. He had a wet towel wrapped around his head as well as a piercing pain that refused to give in.

"Yeah. I can hear you." He replied slowly,

Foxy sighed with relief, "We thought we'd lost ye, matey."

Nodding, Mike looked around. They were still in the dining room. He saw Bonnie and Chica a few meters away from them, the former holding his head in his hands and the latter looking at the ceiling with a look of shame on her face.

Freddy, who had previously been over with the two was now heading towards Mike and Foxy. He had a smile on his face.

"Glad to see you finally awake."

**Well, that's the end of that. Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	12. Missing gun

**Hello again! Told ya I would try to catch up after my little "break". So I present to you…**

**Chapter 12!**

Mike clutched his head with his right hand while his left supported him as he got off the bed. Foxy walked over to Bonnie and Chica after giving Freddy a nervous glance which he returned.

Mike stood there, confused about the little exchange. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Freddy gave his best convincing smile but failed horribly at keeping whatever was wrong a secret. "Nothing. It's just..." He sighed,

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You know how Foxy reacted when he realized we had been killing night guards?" Mike nodded, remembering how the animatronic had taken his temper out on the wall.

"Well, Bonnie and Chica took it very... badly. It doesn't really help with the fact Chica awoke to find out she almost killed you."

"Did she say why she attacked me? I mean, there must have been a reason for it..."

Freddy crossed his arms around himself. "I spoke to her and she said she blacked out after you shot Bonnie." He shrugged, "Must have been a malfunction.

Mike agreed, but silently questioned the idea. He felt like there was something bigger going on around here. He couldn't figure out WHY though. Whatever it was, he had the disturbing thought that time was short-

_Time._ He thought suddenly, _Crap._

Checking his watch, he wondered what time it was.

5:57 am.

He sighed with relief. If he had been ten or twenty minutes later, they might have thought he was sleeping on the job.

"I gotta go!" He jumped up, winced a bit when a pain in his back stabbed at him and then hurried to his office to collect his things.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Freddy called after him,

"Ya might still b' hurt, lad!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Mike said as he jogged out of the office to the front door, "I will see you tonight!" He walked to his car and unlocked it before driving off.

He had completely forgotten that the gun was still in the dining hall.

Mike sat in his apartment on his coach. The pizza he had ordered had been tasty, if a little cold. Deciding to go for a shower, he checked his watch and found the time to be 8 pm; enough time until his shift.

After he was done with the shower he decided to check his stuff he wanted to bring to work. Some food and drink, some entertainment and his gun, just in case.

"Let's see..." He mumbled to himself, "Leftover pizza, check. Snack bars, check. Beer, check. Chessboard for Freddy in case he happens to like chess, check. Extra ammo, check. Gun..." He looked around and opened his case. "Where's the gun?"

He spent several minutes looking around. He still was light-headed and had decided to visit the hospital in case there was serious damage. But he knew, despite the head damage, where his gun was.

"Shit." He swore, "I knew I had left something."

He wasn't worried as much about not having the gun, but it was the fact he had left it at work. If the boss happened to stumble on it, he would be in serious trouble.

All he could hope was that the animatronics had already hidden it.

**Well then, that's another chapter done, isn't it?**

**Now, I guess I should tell you this now: The story is ending. I'm only doing another two chapters (A story chapter and an epilogue) then it's complete.**

**NO, that does not mean this is the end. No way in hell. I just feel like this story was not going anywhere else on its own so, prequel! :)**

**It should be out a day or so after this is done, so keep an eye on the archive!**


	13. From bad to worse

**Well, here we are. Chapter 13. I have to admit, I never thought this would get so popular! (I mean, 35 followers? My god!)**

**Now I present to you the penultimate chapter of The Shift Must Go On!**

Mike arrived outside the pizzeria at half-past eleven. Enough time to look for the gun if management hadn't found it.

Like many times before, he was just on the front doorstep when he saw Garfield heading out. He opened the door and realized his night guard was there for duty.

"Mr. Schmidt." He said, faking a smile, "I'm glad to see you! End of the second week, hey? Only two more to go and you can go on with your life!"

Mike simply nodded, "Anything you need to tell me?"

"Nope. Nothing happened according to the day guard." He checked his watch on his right wrist, "Oh, my! Look at the time! I need to get back home!" He walked to his car.

"You, ah, enjoy your shift!" He yelled before entering his car.

"I'm sure I will." Mike replied.

He entered the building and started heading to the stage.

"Bastard." He mumbled.

He looked around for the fire-arm but came back empty-handed. It wasn't under the tables, chairs or the stage. The animatronics must have moved it.

Mike checked his watch. 11:55; in five minutes the robots would be active and the night will commence.

A disturbing thought suddenly came crashing down on him: What if the animatronics forgot about him due to their programming and would be on his tail yet again tonight? Deciding to play it safe, Mike walked to the office. If they do reset, at least he will have some form of protection: the lousy unreliable metal doors that would protect him for a few hours. Hopefully.

He sat down on his chair and breathed deeply as the clock counted down to 12:00am.

5...4...3...2...1.

The night power instantly turned on, not helping Mike's paranoia.

He sat there, waiting for what seemed like ages. That's when he heard them. Footsteps, most likely in the west hall.

Mike walked over to the door and clicked the light button. He instantly saw the towering figure of Bonnie standing just before the door.

Mike shrieked and pressed the door button just as Bonnie opened his mouth...

_The newspaper had just been delivered when Mike was heading to the door go to the shop just across the street. He decided to take it and have a look._

_He sighed as he sat down. He didn't have a job and was having tough luck looking for one these days._

_Opening the paper, he glanced at the headings until his eyes fell on one in particular._

_HELP WANTED_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12am to 6am._

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

_Mike couldn't help but feel excited. It was like a bit of luck had been sprinkled over him when he needed it most. Although he was a bit skeptical over the last line..._

_He shook his head. It was probably just a joke. He was not going to pass up the opportunity he needed so desperately._

_Looking back at the newspaper, he read the rest of it._

_$120 a week._

_To apply call,_

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

_$120 a week, hey? Not exactly a fortune, but it'll be enough to survive on._

_Deciding to circle the ad with a red marker and save it for later, Mike left the building to go to the shop._

Bonnie hammered the glass with his fist while shouting, although Mike couldn't understand it. Running to the right door, Mike was shocked to see Chica standing by the window. Like with Bonnie, Mike quickly shut the door and backed off.

He had completely screwed himself here.

**Three Hours Later**

They had been there the entire night. Hammering on the windows and making noise behind the glass. Mike knew already that Freddy was out because he wasn't on the stage.

Gulping, Mike looked at the left door to find Foxy banging on the glass.

"What the actual hell?!" Mike yelled. Why was Foxy taking his time there? He normally went straight back to Pirates Cove when he tried and failed to get to the office!

Mike checked the power and found the number he had been hoping he would not see.

2%.

Within minutes the power was knocked down to 1% and finally 0. The lights went off and the doors. From the right door Freddy's eyes were visible in the dark.

Mike backed into the wall, knowing he was about to meet his doom...

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, couldn't help it! :)**

**Now, only one more chapter to go! I will see you tomorrow! (Hopefully...)**


	14. Epilogue

**Hello, again. Now, I just want to say I would have made a horrible mistake if a reviewer hadn't pointed it out. Because of this mistake I had to rethink how this chapter goes. I will tell you the original plan afterwards.**

**Guest: That would have probably been the best excuse if they hadn't moved it.**

**Rincchi Okumura: I second that.**

**ImaginationOverdrive: I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing that chapter.**

**The Ghost-Ninja Guy: Thank you for pointing that out; can't have plot holes in the story, can we?**

**Now I present to you the final chapter of The Shift Must Go On!**

Mike fell to the bottom of the wall and looked upon the shadowed faces of those he had so hoped had changed. Closing his eyes, he heard them speaking in scrambled voices whilst walking closer.

"No..." Mike begged. He wished he didn't have to sink to this position, but he had hoped this would never happen again. "Don't do this..."

He sat there and awaited his fate. The footsteps had stopped along with the voices. Mike realized they were awaiting him to open his eyes. Make him have a bit of hope left before attacking him.

_Mike sat down on the black computer chair just opposite of his hopefully future boss. Charles Garfield was his name. The manager looked at him for a few seconds before speaking._

_"So, Mr. Schmidt, is it?" He asked, having an unusually high voice for someone who looked in their mid-thirties._

_"Yes, sir." Mike answered._

_"A strange name for an American, I have to admit."_

_"Well, my mother had a German heritage, you see. My dad was American though he lived in Germany at the start of his life, so they named me Mike instead of a German name."_

_"So your last name is your mother's maiden name?"_

_"Yes. They divorced when I was younger. I lived with my mother after that."_

_Garfield nodded. "So... do you want the job?"_

_Mike was confused about the question. "Sure! I mean, that's why I came here, isn't it?"_

_"Well, you get the job, then."_

_Amazement burst into Mike. "Really?!"_

_"There haven't been any others wanting it, so I guess you're the only option."_

_Mike shook his hand. "Thank you!"_

_Garfield smiled. "Here, I will give you your clothes for the night shift."_

After a minute of silence Mike was wondering just how long they would wait before killing him. Maybe if he stayed like this they would leave him alone until 6:00am?

Then he heard more footsteps. But something was wrong, causing the fear in Mike to turn into confusion. Why were the footsteps heading AWAY from him?

Eventually the room was silent. He couldn't hear anything near him, though he could just hear the garbled noises from somewhere in the upper part of the pizzeria.

Had they left so one of them could keep an eye on him in case he tried to escape? That was when he heard it.

"gftvhbhb 'im be, Chica. The lad mus' be having some kind a' mental breakdown. We should jus' keep our distance until he's thinking clearly."

The reply was more garbled speech, but Mike knew what he had heard: Foxy had spoken in his normal voice.

Mike finally dared to open his eyes. He slightly opened them. Nothing was there. He slowly stood up and practically tip-toed to the left door.

Looking both ways before exiting, Mike headed to the dining room. He heard the garbled speech even more, now. He knew they were all right there, sitting in the room.

Gathering up any courage he had left, Mike entered.

They all were straight away alerted to his presence. Freddy spoke in the scrambled voice to him.

Mike swallowed. "Look, guys... I can't understand you." Mike looked at Foxy. "Except for you."

Foxy's eyes went wide. "Me? Ye can understand me?"

Mike nodded. "I don't know why, but when any of you three speak, it comes out as some kind of... scrambled speech."

Freddy considered this for a moment, then smiled. He spoke to Foxy for a few seconds.

"Freddy told me to tell ya that we have some kind o' shut down system." Foxy obviously had no idea what he was saying, "It only kicks in after a few 'ours when we are damaged. We don't notice it, but it apparently jams our systems."

"So... after I shot you... the time count for the shut down?"

Foxy shrugged. "I guess. That mus' mean the shutdown finished for me." He turned to Freddy, "Freddy, ye should finish in twenty minutes, shouldn't ye?"

Freddy nodded.

Mike sighed, "I guess I'm playing the waiting game, then."

Every few minutes Freddy would speak in the garbled voice and Mike would say "No". It was to the point Mike was feeling like the theory was wrong when he heard it.

"Do you hear me now, Mike?"

Mike turned to Freddy. "Yes."

Freddy smiled. "So it WAS true then. I thought Foxy was going to end up being the only source of communication between us."

Almost an hour passed when finally Bonnie and Chica finally talked. Mike felt relief flood through him, not having to listen to the garbled voices anymore.

"Is this why you closed the doors?" Bonnie asked.

Mike paused before nodding. "I already had the fear all of this would be wrong. Then when you appeared by my door not speaking English, I got scared." He sighed. "It was wrong. I'm sorry."

Chica shook her head. "It wasn't. After all of what we tried to do..." She looked down at the ground, "You had every right to not trust us."

There was a long stage of silence. "Look...I know a lot has happened over the past few months between us..." Mike said loud enough for the four to hear. "...But I want us to forget that."

All of their heads shot up. "What?!" They all yelled.

"I know, I know... it's a lot to ask for, but I don't want the next two weeks or more to be full of me being scared of you guys every time I see you and you regretting what you tried to do to me!" A pause. "It's possible, after all." He continued softly.

Freddy shook his head. "No, no, it's not that... we're just surprised you're ready to let it go so quickly!" He looked at Mike right in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Mike nodded, "I'm sure. By the way... do you guys have my gun?"

The next half-hour was actually quite good. Mike brought the food in as well as the TV and chessboard. While Foxy, Chica and Bonnie watched something on a kid's channel, Mike and Freddy had a very intense chess battle that eventually ended with Mike tricking the animatronic bear and getting a check-mate.

Mike couldn't help but smirk as Freddy growled at him. "You win this time, Schmidt. I swear, next time I will crush you." Despite the attempted anger in Freddy's voice, Mike could easily hear the playfulness mixed within.

His smirk growing bigger, Mike was interrupted by the little jingle signifying the end of his shift.

"Jeez, I need to go!" The three reluctantly helped Mike gather any of the stuff Mike brought over, (Bonnie had begged Mike to leave the TV) then Mike left the building. As Mike entered the once-again full car, He turned around to see the four waving to him from the door.

Smiling, Mike waved back and entered. As he drove back to his apartment, Mike contemplated how his death sentence had changed.

Now the things that had spent two separate weeks trying to kill him were his potential best friends? That was unexpected.

Mike smiled. His job, now a lot easier, had also grown a lot weirder. But it didn't matter. Either way, he knew one thing:

The shift must go on.

_Mike stood from his car looking at the large pizzeria. He couldn't help but smile. It was his first day on the job, after all!_

_Walking to the front doors, he unlocked them and stood inside. He had to admit… the lack of light WAS a bit creepy._

_Shrugging it off Mike went down the hallway to his office. Sitting down on his chair, he started getting ready for his now-starting shift._

_That was when the phone rang._

A figure watched Mike as he waved to the animatronics from his car. Unbeknown to Mike, this same figure had been watching the five since the very beginning of Mikes shift.

Also unbeknown to Mike, this figure had been a great reason why he was still alive, having preventing the animatronics from getting anywhere near his office on several occasions.

The figure smiled as Mike drove away. It wasn't a menacing smile, or even an angry smile: The figure was generally happy.

"Well, that went better than before." He chirped before turning to the forest next to the Pizzeria and walked in, the area becoming like he had never been there.

**Well, there we are! The end of the story. Now, I got four things to say.**

**First thing, the original ending. So, the ending was supposed to be that the windows had a sound-proof barrier on it. Then that review reminded me: The animatronics had already spoken to Mike through the glass. After that I had to change the reason greatly. I wasn't too happy with this one but it was either that or I could of thrown in the "It was all a dream" card.**

**Second thing, the figure. This character is going to be a large part on this series and may even get a spin-off series of his own!**

**Third thing is that I have already thought of what the next story is going to be. Now, this is probably going to piss you all off... but it's a prequel.**

**WAIT! Don't leave! I have a reason for this! Every part of the series I do will also have a prequel after it. (Pretty much: Sequel, Prequel, Sequel, Prequel.) This is to give more backstory surrounding the already progressing one so things are a bit easier to understand.**

**Last thing, I just want to say thank you. This is the first story I have written that actually got a lot of attention, which is all thanks to anyone who gave it a try. I'm going to get the next installment out as quickly as possible.**

**Bye for now! ;)**


	15. Update

Hey, guys. Now, before you think anything, this is NOT an update to the story. I'm just here to tell you that I have now got Microsoft Word on my laptop! :D

Because of this, the chapters I write won't only be cleaner (Grammar, spelling, etc.) but will be longer!

See you next story!


End file.
